


Listen

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparky wants to show Speedy something neat. Written as an exercise to "Till There Was You" by the Beatles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

"Hey, Speed!" Sparky called from where he was laying on a dolly under the Mach 5, "Come here a minute!"

Speed walked over from the workbench where he had been drinking lemonade that his mom had brought, "Yeah?"

"Hop on a dolly, come down here."

Speed kicked the second dolly over and lay on it to slide under the car beside Sparky. "What's up? Something wrong with her?"

"No," Sparky smiled, "Just listen."

Speed lay still. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes, and just listen."

Speed closed his eyes and tried to stop breathing. He then heard a faint hum. It was at a medium pitch, and stayed a stable volume. Somehow the hum filled his chest, he could feel his diaphragm tighten. "What is that?"

Sparky smiled, satisfied. "That's just her voice."

Speed looked to his side at Sparky, his work lamp caught the shine of a large engine grease stain on his forehead and cheek. Speed smiled, "Do all cars have a voice?"

Sparky grinned, and reached out to hold Speed's hand, "Yeah. And it's different for every one."

"I never would have heard that without your help." Speed smiled, "Thank you." He leaned over and kissed Sparky on the cheek.

"What are you boys doing in here?" Mom Racer called from the doorway as she picked Speed's empty lemonade cup off of the workbench. 

Sparky quickly released Speed's hand. "I'm just working on the Mach 5 and Speedy's helping me out."

"Oh, is there anything wrong?" Mom stepped around to the side of the car where the two men's legs poked out.

Speed slid out and sat up to look at his mother. "Nah, we've just been talking about--er--how to make her--er--impervious to spear hooks."

"Oh." Mom cocked her head to the side, "Speed, did you know you have engine grease on your lips?"


End file.
